


“Kirigiri” “Investigates” Kiibo

by Robofucker69



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Robots DO have dicks!, Shirogane is wearing a Kirigiri cosplay. But i'm assuming it still counts as the former?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robofucker69/pseuds/Robofucker69
Summary: In which Miu convinces her robot boyfriend to fuck everyone, starting with a cute cosplayer.





	“Kirigiri” “Investigates” Kiibo

**Author's Note:**

> If you draw fan art of this fic i'll nut.
> 
> Tumblr link for reblogging purposes: https://kiibu.tumblr.com/post/170493548507/kirigiri-investigates-kiibo

“Hi Kiibo! What brings you here?”

Tsumugi was surprised to see Kiibo randomly visit her for the night, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the bot’s response.

“Miu said she wanted me to…” The bot got a bit shy as he awkwardly tried to explain. “…Try my sexual functions out with my friends, and she suggested i start with you.”

“That sounds fun!” Though briefly hesitant,  Tsumugi knew Miu would be annoyed if she didn’t take this chance. Not to mention, she  **did** get a bit turned on every time Miu’s brought up tales of her sexual escapades with Kiibo.

“You stlll have those enhancements me & Miu worked on together, right?” Kiibo promptly nodded, before transforming into his custom armor built for the ending of the DR roleplay sessions they spent the past few months acting out.

“Oh yes, that looks perfect!”  Tsumugi  promptly walked over to the bot and started lovingly staring at the additions.

“Let’s see, you have a fully functional arm cannon. A proper jetpack with rockets.” She then inched up right to the side of his face “and best of all, a mask that covers up your mouth! So you look even cuter when flustered!” Punctuating her last sentence with a kiss.

Tsumugi giggled a bit as she the saw the bot blush even harder. “Of course, i can’t just have you be the only one cosplaying here, and i think i have a great idea for what to wear!” She then went over to her closet to pull out an incredibly accurate replica of Kyoko Kirigiri’s outfit.

“Be sure to watch closely, Kiibo. I don’t want you to miss the show.” Sure enough,  Tsumugi began to strip in front of the bot.

Kiibo certainly wasn’t used to seeing anyone that wasn’t Miu or Ouma like this, while Tsumugi lacked the impressive chest the Ultimate Inventor has, she more than made up for it with her cute glasses and sexy lingerie. In fact, the bot’s dick easily slid out after he stared at her nice body. To the surprise of both.

Before Kiibo could even process his surprised response.  Tsumugi was done changing. Now clad in a perfect Kirigiri cosplay, she promptly waltzed over to the bot for a fun roleplaying session.

“Hmmm, this looks interesting.” She quickly kneeled down to look at the bot’s crotch, before smirking a bit when she noticed that she successfully managed to arouse him. “I’ve never seen a robot with this…  _unique_  functionality before.”

She then started gently rubbing the robo dick, before giving the tip a quick suck. “the hypothesis seems to be that you’re fully functional. But i think i’ll need to  **investigate**  further.”

“sure… Tsu…. giri.” Kiibo awkwardly replied.

Tsumugi then gently pushed him onto her bed, before sliding her panties off. “I’m going to need a good look at the evidence before i can make any further judgements.”

She then got on top of the bot, slowly sliding his shaft into her pussy.

Tsumugi rode his dick much more softly than Miu does, while the bot did eventually get used to the latters roughness, he still appreciated the light change of pace.

“I think i’m close to solving this case!” The cosplayer excitedly yelled as she began to speed up a bit.

The bot promptly screamed in orgasmic pleasure as he felt his synthetic load fire into her.

Tsumugi happily pulled out before saying one final detective related double entendre.

“Looks like the rumours are true, robots  _do_  have dicks!”


End file.
